If We Ever Meet Again
by halcyon calamity
Summary: Rose Weasley was the party girl of Hogwarts. That's why Scorpius Malfoy is shocked to discover her at the French School of Wizarding Law, and why she never studies: she's a bloody genius.


**J'adore Post-Hogwarts fics, because they can be twisted into practically anything. And so here I am, aspiring to write one! Hehe :3 I've hit a bit of a roadblock on Seven Reasons Why so I'm going to use this as my creative outlet once in a while, adding on various stuff when I feel like it. It will be a collection of one-shots, all Post-Hogwarts, featuring different situations and variations of their lives after they graduate. I love one-shots… and this is my first time writing one… so leave comments!**

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Rose was smart.<p>

It was expected of her, being half-Granger and all, but the Weasley side of her was, to put it bluntly, a party girl. Birthdays, holidays, Quidditch victories, and just random bashes thrown when there was nothing better to do – one would never fail to see Rose Weasley in the midst of the crowd, one hand holding a Firewhiskey and the other latched on to her latest boy toy. Those who didn't see her at the party were well aware of the raging hangover she had the next day at breakfast.

How did they know? Well, there was another thing: Rose was generally a nice person. She was quiet in class and did her work. She went wild with alcohol, but besides that she was respectful to her classmates, helpful to the teachers, and would probably be labeled the goody-two-shoes like her cousins Molly and Lucy if not for, ah, the _reputation_ that she had made for herself. But when she was nursing a headache, she was full-on bitchy.

With all that partying, it was rare to see Rose studying in the library at all. It was very time-consuming to balance a life of partying, setting up parties, getting the info about the latest parties, and capturing an innocent boy as her date to the latest party, after all. Even when everyone was stressing about NEWTs, she was already planning the celebration on the last day of testing. Everyone besides her family thought that after Hogwarts, she would probably end up as one of those people that lived with their parents and mooched off their money. Or she would end up marrying a rich Muggle man that was twice her age and would spend the rest of her life as an upper-class socialite.

So you could imagine Scorpius Malfoy's reaction when arrived to his first class at the French School of Wizarding Law and saw Rose Weasley sitting in the front row of the classroom, a relaxed look on her face as she doodled in her notebook, waiting for the professor to arrive.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy had been in the same year as Rose Weasley. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw as opposed to her Gryffindor. The two had never really crossed paths at school. She was considered popular, never studied, and had a huge circle of family and friends. Scorpius, having been warned by his father to lie low, had been a quiet person that spent most of his time in the common room, and had a few select friends that he was close to. He was also the teacher's pet, getting near perfect scores on his work. It was expected of him to be accepted into the Wizarding world's finest law school, to follow in his father's footsteps.<p>

He certainly had not expected to find Rose Weasley in Paris, however.

Scorpius had always sat in the front of the classroom, ever since his first class at Hogwarts. He was not about to change that just because the last seat in the front row was next to Rose Weasley. Yet, for some reason, he found it difficult to pull out the seat next to her.

Rose looked up from her notebook as she heard the scraping of the metal chair against the hardwood floor. She smiled at him. Of course, she knew who he was – her father had pointed him out to her before her first ride on the Hogwarts Express, and she had seen his face countless times among the Hogwarts populace.

Scorpius was hesitant at first, but the sight of her smile urged him to sit down. He smiled back, took the chair, and glanced at what she had been doodling. His jaw dropped at the sight.

As Rose greeted him and asked about his career choice, he couldn't stop wondering how the hell that this half-Granger, a girl who started writing an essay on the injustice of Britain's Muggle laws _before_ the first class had yet to start, had been overlooked.

And after that day in class, Scorpius realized: smart was an understatement. Rose Weasley was a genius.

* * *

><p>In their second month at classes, Rose and Scorpius had built a fairly comfortable relationship. They sat next to each other in class most of the time, explored Paris together one weekend, and often worked together in the library – or rather, Scorpius was working. He was frustrated that Rose never had to study to understand anything, with her preferring to write letters to her extensive family.<p>

When their professor assigned a partner project, the two spent most of their time working at Scorpius or Rose's apartment – the library closed too early for them, and long working sessions meant that they needed a fully-stocked kitchen on hand.

On one particular Saturday night, Rose begged Scorpius to accompany her to the hottest club in the city. She complained that she hadn't partied since the summer and desperately needed some time off. Scorpius, always the voice of reason, refused, but that smile of hers always got him, and before he knew it, he was dancing on the floor with Rose, both of them tipsy, sweaty, and having the time of their lives. Scorpius wanted to call it a night – or morning, really – but the sight of Rose, and seeing how much fun she was having, forced him to stay. He had another drink, danced to another few songs, and as the night wore on, he wasn't really sure why he had wanted to leave in the first place. Then again, he wasn't really sure what his name was anymore. All he was focused on was Rose, and how she was dragging him further and further into the crowd…

* * *

><p>Scorpius awoke to a pounding headache and the rustling of sheets. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, his vision slowly coming back to him, when he heard that the rustling sound had suddenly stopped.<p>

Wait. Why had they been rustling in the first place?

Holy shit.

He turned his head and caught a glimpse of long, red hair.

Double shit.

He blinked again and again, trying to make sure that this was not a mistake. It wasn't. Rose Weasley was officially sitting up on his bed, staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights, trying to cover her body with his sheets.

* * *

><p>Rose felt humiliated. She couldn't believe she had partied last night, after promising her parents that she would concentrate on her studies in France. Most of all, she had shagged Scorpius. It wasn't that it was her first time, but Scorpius was much more important to her than all the flings that she'd had in Hogwarts. No doubt this would be the end of their friendship.<p>

She quickly tried to get out of the bed without revealing herself, taking the sheets with her, when she noticed something. She still had her bra and knickers on. What…?

Taking a risk, she turned around to see Scorpius wincing as he was trying to get up after her. But the most important thing was that he was still clad in his boxers.

They looked at each other, breathed a sigh of relief, and then started laughing like crazy.

* * *

><p>Later that day, they were sitting in La Café Petit, the coffee shop down the street from Scorpius' humble abode.<p>

Sipping on her heavenly coffee and relaxing as her headache slowly faded away, Rose heard him say, "About this morning…"

Her eyes snapped open as she quickly put her latte down. "Scorpius, I'm really sorry about this morning. I'm not sure what happened, but I don't think it's wise to bring it u-"

"-I want to talk about it." His voice shifted to a gentler tone as he continued, "Rose, you're a very dear friend to me, and when I woke up next to you this morning, I was speechless,"

Rose braced herself for the words of parting, her face becoming ice cold. "And…?"

Scorpius sighed. "That came out wrong. What I meant to say is that I was surprised, but… in a pleasant way." He took in Rose's expression – her face had twisted into confusion. He finished quickly, trying to get it over with, "I didn't mind the possibility that I slept with you. Rose Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Her smile told him all he needed to know.

* * *

><p>That night, he was chatting in the fire with his best friend in England, Matt Zabini. Scorpius told him all about what had happened, having not told him about Rose before.<p>

"Aren't you worried about being in a relationship with a party girl? Rose Weasley has never had a proper relationship before."

Scorpius pondered it, and then smiled. "If she wasn't one, I would have never gotten together with her in the first place."

"… well, that will be an interesting wedding reception."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad I finished this in the span of… an hour? How do you guys like it? Comments? Concerns? Leave them in a review! Oh, and if you have any requests for the next installment, please leave them as well!<strong>


End file.
